Echoes of Evil
Echoes of Evil is the first episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Synopsis Madame Odius returns to Earth to track down the Ninja Nexus Prism. Plot Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red Ranger) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue Ranger) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White Ranger) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink Ranger) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold Ranger) *Mike Edward - Dane Romero *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) *Adam Gardiner - Sledge (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voice) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Stephen Brunton - Smellephant (voice) Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Lion Fire, Lion Fire Zord *Ninja Steel Blue - Blue Ninja (Whip Lash) *Ninja Steel Yellow - Yellow Ninja (Whip Lash) *Ninja Steel White - White Ninja (Whip Lash) *Ninja Steel Pink - Pink Ninja (Whip Lash) *Ninja Steel Gold - Gold Ninja (Ninja Star Morph) Errors *Sledge and his crew forgot all about Badonna, who escaped with the help of Madame Odius. *Masaki Onishi was incorrectly credited as the “2nd Unit Director 2nd Unit Director”. *Badonna states that she extracted all the ninja super steel from the asteroid, but plenty was seen on the asteroid when Sledge left. *Madame Odius and the crew are aware that Galvanax was destroyed despite not being around to see it in any sort of way, and it's very unlikely that the Buzzcams were still functioning, since the entire ship shut down and malfunctioned after the meteor hit the Warrior Dome. **Also, everyone treats her as the new leader despite not having true evidence that Galvanax is dead, and even so, nothing ever appointed her to be Galvanax's successor towards ownership of the warrior dome. Notes *Cosmo Royale and Madame Odius are the only villains surviving from the previous season. *This episode marks the return of Sledge, Wrench and Poisandra. *This episode confirms that Power Rangers Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge takes place in another universe like Power Rangers RPM when Sledge and his crew emerge from the wormhole (Previously, stated to be a Black Hole) he was sucked into in the Dino Super Charge finale. However, it has been confirmed that the original timeline Dino Charge Earth has been destroyed from that event. *It is unknown if Fury and Curio survived too or not. *One of Sledge's prisoners who board the Warrior Dome with him is a human-sized Kuliner from Ressha Sentai ToQger. *This is the first time that a monster from Kamen Rider VS. Super Sentai crossover appears in Power Rangers. *Victor and Monty's check they donated to the high school is dated September 21, 2018. See Also * (Yokai Buruburu's unnamed counterpart's costume) (fight footage and Badonna's debut) (Kuliner Robo's unnamed counterpart's costume) Category:Season Premieres